


Tucker is stupid

by dresdenlies



Series: Cheesy title, fucked up fic [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cheesy title fucked up fic, Gen, Introspection, Jealousy, Manipulation, No Dialogue, Obsession, POV First Person, POV Michael J. Caboose, Set during season 8, Yandere Michael J. Caboose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdenlies/pseuds/dresdenlies
Summary: INTROSPECTION || Caboose successfully brought back Church through Epsilon. Tucker has something to say about it, but then again, Tucker is stupid...No one will ever believe him.- previously posted shot resubmitted as an entry for the RvB Fill in the blanks fandom event -
Relationships: Leonard L. Church & Lavernius Tucker, Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha & Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Texas | Allison, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church, one-sided Leonard L. Church & Michael J. Caboose
Series: Cheesy title, fucked up fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: RvB Fill in the Blanks





	Tucker is stupid

Tucker is stupid! Always with the dirty jokes, the rude comments, and not wanting to do stuff. Not only he's mean to me, he's always saying no and being lazy.

I'm not like that: I always want to do whatever Church says, even if he never asks nicely.

_I_ am the one who brought Church back to life, _I_ am the one that told him all the stories so that he can remember, because I want us to be together, to be best friends, and well...if Tucker wasn't there for it, then maybe he _deserved_ not to be mentioned in my stories.

If he was Church's best friend he would have found a way to join us, Agent Washington and everyone else on our adventure. He's not Church's best friend, he doesn't like Church the way I do. Nobody does. He complains all the time and it makes Church feel worse, because Church is always sad.

I want Church to be here with us, to be safe and happy, so I act happy even if sometimes my brain gets fuzzy and I have nightmares about being shot. Or Omega. Or being shot by Omega. I have nightmares about many things, really.

I've had more and more nightmares ever since Agent Washington activated the EMP. I was really scared, because what if Epsilon broke and I couldn't bring Church back?

I don't think Tucker would have been able to bring Church back.

If Tucker was there with me and I said that we had to tell Epsilon stories, he would've made fun of me. He would have said that it was a waste of time and that it wasn't going to work. That kills Church too.

I already said that Tucker is stupid! No one listens to me, but he really is stupid. Very stupid. Also, I saw what he did on his rock. Church hated it.

Maybe the red Sargeant would have fixed the unit, but he didn't know Church very well. Only I could bring Church back, and I did. _I_ am Church's best friend, not Tucker.

I care about Church more than Tucker does, so if I tell Church that Tucker is mean and that he shouldn't hang out with him I'm helping him, because I'm keeping him safe.

Church brought back Tex, and she hurt him. I told him that she was mean, I warned him, but he's still in love with her. He went with her, but at least he doesn't like Tucker anymore.

Tucker said he was going to tell Tex 'what I did to Church'. I didn't do anything to him. Plus, she didn't want to talk to Tucker. She doesn't care, anyway, because she really is mean.

Tucker said that 'what I'm doing is messed up'. I don't think so. I only told Epsilon what I remembered. It's not my fault that I remember Tucker being stupid, and lazy, and having an alien baby, and gross, and bad, and all those other things. Maybe my stories were enlightening.

Church knows better now, and nothing bad will happen to him as long as I'm with him because he's my best friend. Even the Reds agree that Tucker is bad, and I like the Reds.

Church hates Tucker.

I'm so glad that he's back with me!

From now on, we will be together forever...

_I just have to get rid of Tex_.


End file.
